monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Piston powered knuckle weapon
I know the whole knuckle impact wepaon has been literally wished to death, and the replies have almost always been negative, so with this post I hope to shed some light on a possible way to make the knuckle wepaons work in the monsyer hunter universe! This is more a carry on from a previous wish post, to illustrate what I mean by "piston powered" punching weapons. The main complaint was that the technology in the Monster hunter universe is not advanced enough for a large hand held piston to work properly, in order to understand how technilogically developed the monster hunter world is, take a look at these real world facts: *The Oldest known revolver to have ever been invented was in 1835, this generally applies to how the gunlances work, just on a smaller scale, but regardless of the size, the hardware and technology required is for the most part very similar. *The first flight of a hot air balloon was in 1783, the air balloon in Monster Hunter is far more advanced, with such things as a proppellor to power it along, the airial propellor invented in thee early 20th century. This basic facts really shows that the technology in Monster hunter is very advanced and, if anything, would appear totally out of place in the Monster Hunter world. So why does a piston seem a bad idea? Its clear that the monster hunter world has the correct technology to make a piston, but still people complain; "it wouldnt work on such a small scale", Your typical small steam train piston is no longer than an outstretched arm, and judging by the hunters strength should be easily lifted. But because of this the piston would be held like a tonfa and less like a fist, but that doesnt mean the impact plate located at the front of the piston couldnt cover the hunters fist and the piston at the same time. But how is it powered? At this point, real world facts cannot defend me, but this explanation is based off a tried and tested method: *The hunter has a backpack, not too large, this backpack has a hollow tube leading from it to the piston, the back pack is filled with air. *If the hunter wants the piston to fire, then he simply presses a switch connected to a smaller tube leading to the backpack filled with water, the water is forced up to a special compartment on the backpack, also filled with water, the extra water forced in causes a special metal plate placed between the water and the air in the backpack to rapidly compress the air. *This forces the air to shoot through the tube and into the piston mechanism, thus firing it. *Special vents located on the backpack suck in air with each attack, so the piston is always in working order, the vents open up when the metal plate moves back up, the suction pulling them open. I know I seem to have put a lot of thought into this, but what else is there to do, on holiday in Switzerland when you havent got a damn ride. In short, it is fully possible to have such a weapon, but to have the hunter rely solely on their own strength is out of the question. If your gonna reply, please try not to make it a complete insult, and if you find anything wrong with the idea, please explain why, (prefferably with bullet points) This is an awful lot of work to make a punching weapon... It still seems rather inefficient, IMO, and I don't know if MH can even make backpack-sized air compressors yet. On that note, proton packs with fists at the end would probably look absurdly out of place with the rest of the MH weapons lineup. Cobalt32 18:41, April 16, 2011 (UTC) @Cobalt, did you even read the real world facts? they point out that the Monster hunter world is very technilogically advanced, so an air compressor could easily be made. And besides its just a game, tell a any regular mh player that this weapon is piston powered, they wont give a shit, as far as they are concerned its just a new weapon. The only reason I go into this much detail is simply because the many skeptics in the monster hunter community demand a lengthy, in depth explanation of how a weapon works in a game that doesnt even need to be held down by real world factors. An easy example of this is the scrawny hunters who can lift a giant metal hammer twice their size. @Joe: Regardless of plausibility, this still will look weird and out of place in MH. What's next, flamethrowers? Cobalt32 15:01, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...I don't know.While it sounds cool,I have to agree with Cobalt.I do appreciate the fact that you thought this out quite a bit,and all of your points make absolute sense,but I just don't think that a weapon like this fits in the MH universe.CrellinEtreyu 19:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Cobalt and Crellin. This weapon idea doesn't fit in the monster hunter universe, although it would make a very interesting weapon to use. Jesse 14:05, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Remember, even if they don't have technology to use air compressors or other complex tools, they could still use different monster parts,like a magnetic piston created from that new magnetic elder dragon in frontier. But why would they want to? This thing sounds too bulky and inefficient to be practical, especially considereing how it's supposed to work. Granted, GSs are huge, but all that mass goes into cutting chunks out of the monster's hide; this thing would probably be 80% extra weight, and only 20% business end. Cobalt.....Its a piston. That means when the air compresses at least 70% of the extra weight is transferred and added onto the 20% business end, punch that into a calculator, it makes a happy face. Besides I could screw the entire air compression thing and say its some kind of monster organ. So lets say theres a rathalos Piston. The flame sac acts as the compression unit as well as giving the weapon fire attribute, type that up on a spreadsheet, it makes a happy face. Why wouldn't it fit in the monster hunter universe? This game has freaking chainsaw based weapons! Granted they aren't actually chainsaws, but they spin and make noises like a chainsaw, how does that work? Then theres that new weapon in Frontier, that Sns that has a fire blade, how does that work? Point is anything could be inserted into the monster hunter world, and people would somehow accept it, no matter how farfetched it may seem. You gotta admit, a punching weapon would be beast, but you are simply held back by plausibility. Heres a thought, SCREW PLAUSIBILITY, enjoy the game and stop overthinking every insignificant thing. When you do that it'll make a happy face :). 09:23, April 29, 2011 (UTC)Countjoe1 Okay, and what if it makes it in the game? Fast impact means quicker K.O. status ailments on the monsters, and with that everyone is going to be spaming the piston guantlets. How much of a happy face will it be when all everyone will be useing is the piston gauntlets. How fun will that be when all other weapons aren't used any more? Might as well call the game "Monster Sock'm". All I'm gonna say is to just be happy with what we already have on Monster Hunter. Jesse 13:42, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Jesse. When I write a wish on the wishlist, I at least expect those who read them to use their imaginations. But I might as well explain: people wouldn't spam the piston gauntlet for a few very good reasons: *You can't cut tails with gauntlets, a large amount of the community likes to do this. *You can't defend with them, yet again a large amount of the community like to do this. *It's not a ranged weapon, alot of people like ranged weapons. *Technically its reach would not be far nor high. About the same as Dual swords, last time I checked, the whole monster hunter community didn't all use the DS. *And some people prefer high damage wepaons to low damage ones. And then theres the fact that the KO status has been nerfed to shit in MHP3. On top of that as this is not technically a hammer, the KO status effect could be altered to suit this wepons size and power ie. it would take longer to knock the fecker out. And I am happy for what we got in Monster Hunter, but it doesn't mean we can't expand. A clear example is monster hunter frontier, the introduction of new monsters and weapon combos only makes the community happier. And with a happier community, comes a great big smily face :) Countjoe1 12:47, May 2, 2011 (UTC)Countjoe1 Sorry Countjoe1, my friend was using my profile the other day. He can be a little practical when it comes to games. I on the other hand would like to use the gauntlets for a weapon, but the chances of that happening is extremely low. Jesse 13:38, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Thats why its a wish, wishes rarely come true. The whole concept of posting wishes is rather sad really....................Contemplation over, moving on :) Yes indeed. now it's time for my wish for butt cannons! LOL! Jesse 13:15, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Piston tonfa? me likey :D Darbster 20:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Darbster Sounds great. dont even need the backpack, if gunlance can have infinitely reloading shells, why not this? also it can be absurdly large as normal for MH, and i think a reload would look pretty cool on this huge arm-buster-fist-tonfa style weapon. seems balanced as well, close range/medium-high damage. it would be a cool hammer alternative. 06:44, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Fisticuffs as an alternative to the hammer or hunting horn? Sounds awesome, although I think it could block like a bowgun w/ shield. Or at least, have that as an option to trade in for something like having slower swings or for lowered affinity/attack. Don Quixote 1:43, August 11, 2012 (EDT)